


Five o’clock

by fandom_Kings_2018, Spring_rabbit



Series: G-PG13 мини [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_rabbit/pseuds/Spring_rabbit
Summary: «Ваша чертова фея — редкостная халтурщица, сказала бы им всем Люсинда теперь».





	Five o’clock

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Five o’clock  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2244 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Люсинда Вульфсон, Роуз Бенджамин, Джек Бенждамин.  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** ангст, психология  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** «Ваша чертова фея — редкостная халтурщица, сказала бы им всем Люсинда теперь».  
>  **Примечание:** постканон. О манипуляторах, профессиональных и начинающих.  
>  **Размещение:** «запрещено без разрешения автора»  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Five o’clock"

Пальцы, застегивающие блузку, слегка дрожат, скользя по идеальному шелку. Люсинда глубоко вдыхает пресный, кондиционированный воздух и медленно выдыхает — так делала мама, когда отец возвращался, пропустив ужин, когда на пороге стояли незваные гости, когда... Улыбнуться после той же красивой глянцевой улыбкой не выходит — зеркало отражает лишь жалкую гримасу на испуганном лице, и она, прикусив губу, опускает взгляд. Ее фигура — в самый раз для рекламы купальников, на тридцать сантиметров в талии меньше, чем требует монаршая чета, хорошо хоть, не лично. К несчастью — лишь до сегодняшнего дня. Утром ей сообщили, что к пяти часам она встретится с королевой, но вряд ли их беседа будет касаться модных цветов сезона. Зато прислали новую одежду — «костюм леди», как называла это в детстве Люсинда; сплошная пастель, легкая строгость линий и ценник премиум-класса — профессиональная униформа жен высшего света. Возможно, это хороший знак?

В последнее время она с затаенным страхом отдает вещи в прачечную — после того, как ей не вернули брюки, а затем и синее платье с кружевной отделкой. У нее впечатляющее пространство для прогулок: из спальни в гостиную, ту ее половину, в которой не находится Джек, оттуда в ванную и обратно, даже с канарейкой себя не сравнишь. И все же она пробовала спросить о своих вещах у притаившейся за дверьми охраной, немых уборщиц, не поднимающих глаз, безразличной Томасины — все вели себя, словно перед ними пустота. А платье принадлежало девушке, обожавшей итальянскую кухню, в университете писавшей глупые стихи на обратной стороне конспектов, отлично ездившей верхом, тайком смотревшей мелодрамы со счастливым концом, той, что так и не сделала смешное фото на фоне Пизанской башни и забыла заказать сумочку к новому пальто. 

От размышлений только голова болела, и хотелось — подумать об этом завтра. Оставался вариант спросить Джека, но тут Люсинда тушевалась, боясь за хрупкий нейтралитет, достигнутый ими. Правила предельно просты: ты не трогаешь меня, я не трогаю тебя. Поэтому, когда «завтра» наступало, она мысленно упаковывала вопрос в коробку из-под туфель, соблюдая иерархию: самым важным доставались домики от любимых кутюрье, — а затем ставила в гардеробную «до подходящего случая». Раньше у нее по семь пар могли висеть в листе ожидания, теперь ими забита целая комната в ее голове. Люсинда знает, что на некоторые вопросы предпочла бы не получать ответы. 

Один из вопросов, который первое время приходилось упаковывать раз за разом, — определение новым отношениям с Джеком. Кто они друг другу теперь: двое, запертые в кукольном домике чужих ожиданий? Выпотрошенная коробка ушла в утиль лишь на второй месяц заточения в могильнике, как беспечно называл их комнату Джек.

Было пятнадцатое число, день рождения папы, и Люсинда руки себе отбила, стуча в дверь, требуя дать ей позвонить. Она хорошо себя вела, не создавала проблем, уж такую малость как телефонный звонок ей могли бы позволить! Они там совсем оглохли? Эй! 

Ей велели прекратить. Даже дверь не открыли, сколько бы она не шумела.

Джек привычно делал отжимания, деликатно, хотелось думать, игнорируя происходящее. Люсинда выпила воды, отдохнула и атаковала дверь с новыми силами. На этот раз ее даже не пытались заткнуть.

Вечером в комнату заглянула Томасина: поздравления в письменной форме от имени любящей дочери мистеру Вульфсону переданы, он был рад их получить. Просто в восторге, мать вашу, подумала тогда Люсинда, когда сорвалась впервые в жизни в абсолютно безобразную истерику: выцарапать глаза Томасине она бросилась совершенно серьезно. Остановил ее Джек, обхватив поперек туловища и до обидного легко оттащив. Люсинда вырывалась и пиналась, прикипев взглядом к закрывающейся двери. Джек отпустил ее, словно подавал руку на выходе из машины. На подкашивающихся ногах она отошла всего на пару шагов, прежде чем тяжело осесть на пол, глотая слезы.

Он не был рад, сквозь всхлипывания говорила она, папа знает что это не от меня, он поймет что ему врут, что со мной все совсем не в порядке, что меня нужно спасать, он попросит у короля, чтобы меня отпустили домой, я никому не сделала ничего плохого. Мы с тобой даже не женаты. Им нужен ты, твой ребенок, Джек, нужна королевская кровь, зачем им я, они же знают, знают, что от меня прока нет, что мы не... Она захлебывалась плачем, не в состоянии выдавить ни слова.

Джек тогда сел рядом, впервые с тех пор, как их заперли, и обнял ее, молча гладил по голове, а Люсинда судорожно стискивала его рубашку, оставляя на ней разводы туши и слез.

В какой-то момент она просто уснула, провалившись в благословенное ничто, а проснулась на кровати, укрытая пледом, все в той же комнате без окон и времени. В голове было гулко и тихо, как после отличной вечеринки. Судя по доносившемуся запаху, уже принесли завтрак, в соседней комнате наверняка тренировался Джек, как делал, если не читал. 

Зевая, Люсинда заглянула в приоткрытую дверь. Видимо, титул, даже с приставкой «опальный», давал особые привилегии — например, тебя замечали. Охранник, застывший на входе, разговаривал с Джеком: слушал, и отвечал ему. Слышно было лишь шуршание звуков их низких голосов. 

Первое, что почувствовала Люсинда, — зависть. Она еще немного постояла у манящих створок, путая пальцы ног в ворсе ковра, и ушла умываться. 

Джек молчал, она ничего не спросила. Тогда у них и появился нейтралитет, Люсинда не могла описать это лучше: она перестала пытаться уговаривать Джека на послушание монаршей воле, на «дадим им то, что они хотят, и нас опустят», а он — смотреть на нее как на тумбу, о которую вечно запинаешься. Они даже стали иногда есть вместе. Возможно, это было взаимопонимание двух заключенных. Они — сокамерники, поняла она тогда, ни больше ни меньше.

Люсинда иногда смотрела на свою прошлую жизнь: знакомство с наследным принцем, таким красивым, ярким, героем войны; представление монаршей семье в качестве официальной девушки, чувство волшебства и превосходства — стать не просто богатой наследницей, а без пяти минут принцессой; у тебя хорошая крестная фея, милая, шутили все знакомые тогда, а мама не скрывала гордости во взгляде.

Ваша чертова фея — редкостная халтурщица, сказала бы им всем Люсинда теперь.

* * *

Люсинда надевает туфли, подумать только, впервые за маленькую вечность, и подходит к двери, но не стучит, чтобы ее выпустили.  
Читающий на диване Джек словно игнорирует ее сборы, и, кажется, собирается продолжать молчать в компании какого-то Геймана. Люсинда бросает на него взгляд из-за плеча и видит, теперь видит — притворщик он посредственный. Напряженные плечи, плотно сжатые губы — слишком для показной незаинтересованности в происходящем. И она решается.

— Хочешь передать ей что-нибудь? — Вопрос останавливает шелест страниц, Люсинда все-таки оборачивается. У Джека застывшее лицо и кричащий взгляд, устремленный в себя.

— Мне нечего ей сказать. — Он поджимает губы, отчего напоминает обиженного ребенка.

— Я могу просто привет передать, — пробует она снова. Король у них самодур, но королева ведь другая, куда лояльнее, добрее, в конце концов — мать. 

Джек смотрит на нее наконец со смесью жалости и насмешки.

— Люси, — он ее так вечность не называл, — ты серьезно?

Люсинда теребит рукав блузки, но, неожиданно для себя самой, упрямится.

— Это же твоя мама, вы давно не виделись, неужели тебе не хочется... — Она действительно не понимает. 

Джек поднимается с дивана, откладывая книгу, и Люсинда давит порыв отшатнуться, отбежать в сторону.

— Что ж, может, ты и права. Хотел сделать это лично, но мы с королевой вряд ли скоро поболтаем по душам, так что передай ей кое-что, когда будешь уходить, — Джек с едва змеящейся по губам улыбкой подходит к ней и, наклонившись, почему-то шепотом, говорит несколько слов.

— Запомнила?

Люсинда хмурит лоб и кивает — она запомнила, хотя ничего не поняла. Стоит надеяться, это не завуалированные оскорбления.

Когда открывается дверь, Джек снова читает и на нее уже не смотрит.

* * *

Королева принимает в светлой гостиной, сидя на мягком стуле с ажурной спинкой, и по ее жесту Люсинда опускается на такой же напротив. Их разделяет лишь круглый столик с чайным сервизом. Роуз — ах, милая, можешь звать меня по имени — сама наполняет чашки чаем, с улыбкой придвигая одну к Люсинде.

— Я ведь не ошибусь, предположив, что сегодня ты не более близка к тому, чтобы подарить нам с королем внука, чем четыре месяца назад. — Это даже не звучит как вопрос.

— Да, ваше величество. — Люсинда разглядывает свое отражение в чае.

— Он, конечно, упрямый мальчик, наш Джек, но ты... ты же стараешься, правда, милая?

Люсинда мечтает подавиться чаем, отравиться печеньем, закрыть глаза и проснуться дома у родителей, но прежде — разбить чайник об улыбку ее величества. Она говорит «да, ваше величество», с уверенностью человека, готового стать миллионером и сдержанностью распорядителя похорон — учитель этикета ею бы гордился. Роуз царственно кивает.

— Я верю в тебя. Раз мы друг друга поняли, у меня для тебя сюрприз. — Во взгляде Роуз забота, которую Люсинда теперь может только врагу пожелать. В непрекращающемся монаршем сюрпризе она живет последние четыре месяца.

— Было не просто — у нашего короля память хорошая. 

Люсинда до побелевших костяшек стискивает чашку. 

— Ты умная девушка, милая, и должна понимать, что это — королевская милость за твое благоразумие, — Роуз берет паузу, и сияет рекламной улыбкой женщины, получившей стиральную машину, — твоя мама приехала повидаться с тобой!

Люсинда сомневается, что можно ненавидеть сильнее.

* * *

Они выходят в маленький закрытый сад, похожий на зеленое облако, испещренное светлыми росчерками гравийных дорожек. Полуденное солнце слепит, а в воздухе, не побывавшем на всех лопастях кондиционера, стоит запах цветов. В глазах предательски щиплет, и Люсинда быстро смаргивает, улыбаясь что есть сил.

Навстречу им, с одной из скамеек, поднимается женщина, сияющая безупречностью, от укладки до носков туфель. 

— Девочка моя, — приглашает она в объятия.

— Чудесно выглядишь, мам. — Люсинда приобнимает ее, следя, чтобы не дрожали руки, целует воздух у сережек. 

— Ваша дочь переняла у вас лучшее, — останавливается рядом Роуз.

— Вы очень добры, ваше величество, но моей девочке определенно есть еще чему поучиться у вас. Хотя кое-что она уже переняла.

— В самом деле? 

— Преданность, ваше величество. Любую женщину вдохновит ваш пример, как вы следовали за своим супругом, когда его называли бунтовщиком и предателем. — Мать касается плеча Люсинды. — Добровольно последовать за своим оступившимся женихом — решительный и серьезный поступок. Мы с отцом уважаем твое решение, дорогая, и молим господа о вашем благополучии и королевской милости. «Блаженны скорбящие, ибо будут они утешены. Ведь если вы будете прощать людям их прегрешения, простит и вам Отец Hебесный. Аминь». 

Возможно, говорилось как-то по-другому, но из всего Писания Люсинда сейчас точно может вспомнить лишь «око за око». Ей из первого ряда видно, как лицо королевы идет рябью сменяющихся эмоций, останавливая выбор на сдержанно-польщенном выражении. 

Сад они обходят втроем, говоря о погоде, благотворительных фондах, первых годах детей, грядущем фестивале искусств, королевской мудрости и прочих вещах, далеких Люсинде, как соседняя галактика. 

Они идут обратно, и очевидно — их прогулка на один круг. На повороте Роуз на миг оказывается впереди, троим не разойтись. Люсинда цепляет мизинцем палец матери, и та придерживает его своим. Они не смотрят друг на друга, идя так несколько шагов. Слишком яркое сегодня солнце над Шайло, моргать приходится часто, а очки, как назло, этикетом не предусмотрены. 

Их прощание отмерено, как по линейке.

Двадцатью тремя минутами раньше гостиная казалась Люсинде полной света, сейчас все словно макнули в пыль. Она смотрит в спину Роуз и решается. 

— Ваше величество. Если позволите: Джек просил передать... что познал безмятежность, и лучше быть начеку: в дом Изиды придет песчаная буря и уничтожит все ее розы. И... и что какой бы вы ни были, вы его мать, так что будьте готовы — королю есть кем заменить все старые игрушки. — И добавляет на всякий случай: — Он не объяснял мне, что это значит.

Она почти надеется, что это все же оскорбление.

— Безмятежность, говоришь, — у королевы идеальная осанка, а пальцы отбивают сбитый ритм по столешнице, — это все?

— Все.

Роуз оборачивается и становится понятно, у кого Джек перенял характерно застывшее выражение лица. 

— Спасибо. У моего сына своеобразное чувство юмора. Возможно, длительное уединение отняло его остроту и осмысленность. Передай мою надежду на его хорошее самочувствие. 

Если в ближайшие дни Джек свалится посреди комнаты с видом человека, готового отдать душу без консультации врача, Люсинда не удивится. Перед ней словно протянулась тонкая нить, видимая лишь с определенного угла, завязанная узелком на табличке «безмятежность там», обернутая вокруг запястий Джека, теряющаяся в догадках, колышаяся меж пальцев Роуз. Люсинда хватается за нее, чувствуя, что успела в последний вагон. 

Возвращаясь под конвоем в могильник, она дает себе слово дойти до конца, изодрать в кровь руки, но не отпускать, потому что на той стороне нити, это ей видно отчетливо, как никогда, — там выход. 

И когда она до него дойдет... что ж, нужно будет пригласить королеву на чай.

* * *

Путь обратно кажется до обидного коротким. Глоток будничных мелочей обернулся чем-то на редкость забористым.

Они с сопровождающим ее охранником проходят длинную пустую галерею, и хочется, как в детстве, играючи шагать, балансируя в пятнах солнца. Люсинда наступает в светлый прямоугольник и оборачивается.

— Разрешите мне подойти к окну, офицер, пожалуйста. 

— Мэм? — Конвоир едва ли старше нее, в дворцовой охране до офицера ему как до Гефа пешком. 

— Всего на минуту, прошу. Последний раз я стояла у окна четыре месяца назад, тогда там была ранняя весна. — Она опускает взгляд с тем смирением, которое веками рисовали святым великомученицам. Зачем-то же был у нее курс истории искусств. 

— На минуту. Без резких движений. — Звучит увереннее, чем выглядит. 

Люсинда замирает перед деревянной рамой — старая часть дворцового комплекса не самая посещаемая и оттого избежавшая нашествие хрома и пластика. В стекле, пережившем войну и пару государственных переворотов, отражается улыбка. От такой, она уверена, к Белоснежке сбегались все встречные олени. Сейчас ей хватит одного.

— Как вас зовут? 

— Мэм, я не м...

— Я лишь хочу сказать спасибо. Сказать вам, а не вашей форме. Как мне можно вас называть?

— Томас, мэм, но...

— Спасибо, Томас, за вашу доброту, она много для меня значит. Я мало видела ее в последнее время. 

Тот заметно смущается и просит проследовать — «милый мальчик», звучит голосом королевы в ее голове. «Капитал должен работать. Всегда инвестируй. Ищи варианты, даже не самые очевидные, так вы с выгодой найдете друг друга», — наставительно говорил ее отец, хорошо глотнув бренди. У Люсинды за душой ни монетки, но для поиска долгосрочных вложений она обойдется без нее. 

Дверь за ее спиной закрывается, и Джек откладывает книгу, испытующе разглядывая ее. Люсинда начинающий игрок, но удача любит смелых. 

— Что бы ты ни задумал, я в деле. 

Иногда двое — это соучастники.


End file.
